


Blood is a nightmare to wash off your hands, baby

by Milaistryingtowrite



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Blood, hauting dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaistryingtowrite/pseuds/Milaistryingtowrite
Summary: She is good at putting a smile on her face and pretending everything is alright. The only person who could tell she is always lying is dead, after all.For others.For her, he is alive, very much so, in her dreams.In her mind.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Blood is a nightmare to wash off your hands, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I felt like writing again and here I am.  
> I don't know how these two are gonna see each other again, but I feel like Rio will probably get Beth right where he wants so he can kill her with no witnesses. I don't believe he will try it on her home. Too many risks and possibly witnesses. I think it is gonna be a ruse. She won't know what will hit her until it happens.  
> He is sneaky and clever enough to give her a false sense of control and safety. Circling her like a shark until he bites it.  
> Anyway, have fun reading it.

She is good at putting a smile on her face and pretending everything is alright. The only person who could tell she is lying is dead, after all.

For others. For her, he is alive, very much so, in her dreams.In her mind.

It’s like hitting the repeat button every day. Wake up, get the kids ready for school. Leave food ready for Dean, say goodbye to her kids, get ready for work.

Under the shower, she let’s her dreams get the best of her. Blood dripping on her hands. His face twisted in a ugly, bloody smile, getting closer and closer. Her body shakes from fear, sometimes from anger.

_ “You think this is enough? You can’t get away from me, Elizabeth. I’m the king” _

Then she screams, his strong, cold hands on her neck, as she fights against him.

Sometimes, oddly, it’s his cold lips on hers she fights…

God, she is a mess.

But she gets off the shower, dresses herself up and goes on with her day.

She is trying to get her girls and herself on the game again. Back on business.

It’s not only her, the girls and their families anymore. There is a cute boy, fatherless and his funny and great mom.

Rheah was a pleasant surprise. Nothing like she imagined. At first, when she took Emma and her kids to that park, it was an unconscious choice, at first. However, as soon as she recognized Marcus playing with a few kids, and his mom was right there cheering up for him as the little boy played - or tried to play- soccer with other boys, it was impossible for her to not get closer.

Ruby would kill her for sure. That was not healthy, nor safe for her if she was honest, but blame her guilty, her idiotic brain, or whatever else: she killed that little’s boy father. She owned him something.

Yeah, maybe if it was the other way around Rio wouldn’t pay the same courtesy but , again, they were really not the same.

_ “We really weren’t...Rio… Christopher...Whatever your real name was.” _

Anyone else could say she was not being smart at all because, yeah, in a way, getting her life tangled with his again , even if he was not there anymore, was stupid as hell.

Well, she never said she was known for her brilliant choices in life anyway.

\------------------------

Rhea’s money helped a lot. Good, agonizing over it took all of her energy. Was she losing her mind again? After all, it was just a loan. She would pay her back. When though? She didn’t know.

Beth gave up on counting on Dean for money a while ago. He may be trying hard to help but she knew her husband was not the smartest man on the block. Not by miles. 

_ “What am I doing? Why am I taking her money?”  _

Well, his money by default. 

They had to burn it all their faked money. There was no other choice.

Seeing her little girls’ smiles paid it all off. Nevertheless, nothing was solved.

Not yet.

The dreams kept coming. A heaviness made its way inside her heart with every new day.

Ruby and Annie were fighting against their own messes. 

They needed to find a way to get out of it.

\-----------------------------

_ “ Are you in trouble, honey? Is it not easy, yeah? Blood is not easy to wash it off your hands, baby.” _

He was there again. In the middle of a white blinding room. Black clothes clean of blood, smiling at her with that sexy but irritating smirk, hands in his dark jeans’ pockets. 

His dark eyes not leaving hers for a second. Close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her face.

She looks down at herself in her dream. Her hands are clean and she is wearing her dark blue pajamas, feet curling on the white clean floor.

Beth looks up, straight into his eyes, chin up in a challenge, hands on his warm chest, pushing him off, but dream Rio doesn’t let her go away, holding her pulses and crashing her body to his.

_ “You are the one to talk. It would be MY blood on your hands if I was stupid enough to do what you asked me to. It was your fault, Rio.  _ **_You_ ** _ pushed me over the line.” _

She is crying. Damn it to hell, she is and Beth hates herself for it. However, one look at his face through her tears tells her he doesn’t believe it. He blames her, only her, for his fate.

He is biting his lower lip, eyelids dropped a bit, eyeing her with something between disappointment and disdain. It makes something inside her heart scream and crawl its sharp claws up her throat but his next words make her ice cold.

_ “Must be nice, mama, thinkin’ you the tragic victim in this tale, right? Wake up. Soon enough you’ll face your own sins, darlin’. Blood is always thirsty for more, yeah? I’ll be waitin’ for your turn.” _

  
  


Then he is throwing her off him, as she falls, and falls, in a deep black hole, with only his words following her down, down, down.

  
  


\---------------------

When she wakes up, it’s time to put on her mask again.

Work, find a way to stay sane, pay the bills, support her people. 

A feeling of something coming her way following her every step through her days.

His presence in the back of her mind, in the look of his cute, adorable son and the smile and friendship of his kid’s mother.

Maybe Annie and Ruby are right. She should stop seeing them.

Strange enough, it’s the dreams she keeps having with Rio that makes her come to that park or calling Rhea to talk from time to time.

Beth has Rio’s blood on her hands, and as she touches Marcus’ face with one of them, cleaning his face off of sweat, she remembers that that kid has it running through his veins. The same blood she spilled on the floor after shooting Rio down, that awful, terrible day.

She just hopes things get better and one day, she would be able to do more for him and his mother, and for her own kids, sister and friend.

They are back in business. Turner is dead and it’s time for them to fight for a piece of Detroit’s fake money market.

Marcus’ words brings her back to the present, though:

“Hey, mrs Boland?”

She smiles down at him, ruffling his hair, kindling.

“Yeah, honey?”

His beautiful brown eyes shine under the sun’s light. His cute smile made her own widen.

“Do you think when my da is back, we can all go on a real vacation together? He took me to a place I’m sure Jane will love it”

  
  


She fights to keep her smile on as her heart feels like it’s breaking all over again.

Breathing deeply , she answers as best as she can.

“ I don’t know, hun. We’ll have to talk with Jane’s father first, ok? Now, go, the other kids are waiting.”

He runs off, hugging her before he goes.

_ “God, what am I doing ?” _

\--------------------------

One of her new associates called her to ask for one of her products.

750G’s, fast and he needed like, yesterday, but he would wait for a day to get it. She was the one who said when,  _ not them _ .

You need to make them know who was the boss there and  _ She _ and the girls were. Beth and them understood that soon enough, thanks to  _ him. _

The guy was Rio’s “costumer” once. Now, he was theirs.

At eight she was ready to deliver it. Ruby and Annie wanted to come with her but no need. The guy would send one of his men to get it. From what he told her, they were in a hurry, some kind of business went wrong for them.

It would be fast. She told Dean she had an emergency in the store and her boss needed her tight there. She kissed Kenny and Jane goodbye and told them to get ready for bed as the other kids were already in their bedroom.

The money was already in the car, hidden well under the backseats ( courtesy of one of Annie’s friends.)

The place she would make the deliver was close to one of the warehouses she once went with the girls to deliver that fake money from Canada for Rio..

God, it was like ages ago, another life.

She got there on time. They weren’t there yet. No black chevy.

Beth got out. It was a chilly night. Her black jacket, jeans and boots kept her warm enough.

The sound of a car coming made her turn.

The black chevy.

The tainted glasses didn’t let her see the driver though.

As she walked to the car, the door opened. 

She breathed the cold, chilly air, ready to welcome the guy.

But.

_ No. No.  _ **_NO._ **

Everything in her body stopped. Her heart, her lungs, her breath.

His high, dark form appeared right in front of her. Healthy, dressed all in black, beanie and all.

That hateful smirk on his beautiful, full lips.

Eyes dark and sharp, shining full of secrets, ready to cut her to pieces.

And finally, his voice, smooth and a bit rough, low in the silent night, making her body shake, go cold and hot and cold again.

“Hello, Elizabeth. Did you miss me?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
